


Mornings

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: It was an ordinary morning in the Kaneki household. Kaneki wakes up to find his wife gone from the bed and spotted Touka in the kitchen, humming as she prepared their coffees. He just loves the normalcy of it all, after everything that has happened.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I'm such a romantic that I just love domestic touken! Do leave comments/kudos so I know you liked it! enjoy!

Rising in bed to find the sheets empty and his wife nowhere to be found, Kaneki frowned in disappointment. He directed his attention to the clock and guessed that she should be at the kitchen making coffee. After washing up, he entered the living room to find her humming to a tune and watching the coffee drip down into her cup from the filter.

He leaned on his side against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. Smiling, he watched the domestic scene before him and enjoyed the peace and tranquility it gave him.

At the corner of her eye, she spotted her husband and met his gaze. She grinned slowly, sending his heart into a frenzy—an effect she had on him even after countless times—and she sauntered over to him. He straightened himself as he waited for her to reach him. When she did, her lavender scent hit his nostrils and he inhaled greedily.

Her hands moved to run through his messy bed hair, in an attempt to settle it down but to no avail before she rested her arms in an embrace around his neck. "Hello, handsome. How do you want your coffee today? Black or with milk?"

He couldn't help but blush at her comment of his appearance before smiling at it, because he knew that she would never lie to him about anything and that it is the truth when she says it from her lips. His hands rested on her waist, caressing the soft curve and dip of it and he pulled her close. He dropped his head, lips just inches from hers. "I want my coffee with a little milk...and you." He breathed and kissed her.

The air whooshed out of her lungs when his lips touched hers and Touka closed her eyes at the sensation. His arms tightened around her waist as he tilted his head more to take the kiss deeper and sucked gently and nibbled on her lips. His kisses always had the ability to make her knees weak and body turn into jelly. She returned the kiss in fervor, licking the seam of his lips and biting his lower lip to tease him.

Kaneki separated from her with a groan and he leaned his forehead against hers. The only sounds in the quiet apartment that could be heard was their harsh and ragged breaths. "I think we need to stop that for now. If not, we'll find ourselves in the bedroom before we even drink our coffee."

Pulling her head back, Touka grinned. "I wouldn't mind that."

He chuckled. "But I mind. Coffee first."

A beat of silence filled the air as they stared at one another without blinking. It was as if the first one who blinked would lose the fight.

Touka huffed and pouted. "Fine. Go take a seat. I'll make your coffee."

She returned to her place in front of the cups on the kitchen counter. Kaneki followed behind her, arms wrapped around her waist as he rested his chin at the top of her head.

"I told ya to sit. Shoo and let me make the coffee in peace."

Her words lacked the spite in them, putting him at ease that she wasn't pissed at him. Kissing her head, he tightened his arms around her. "Don't wanna. Is there something wrong with wanting to hug my wife?" He nuzzled into her hair lovingly.

Color formed on her cheeks. "N-no." While she could flirt shamelessly with him, she still wasn't used to his displays of affection toward her.

Noticing that only her right hand was occupied and the left hand laid flat on the kitchen counter, he placed his hand atop hers and laced his fingers with hers. She jerked in surprise at first and smiled.

Neither of them spoke, with the dripping sound of coffee filled the air.

Kaneki hesitantly extracted himself from her as she busied about washing the utensils and brought the cups to the table for her. He waited until she settled opposite him before starting on the coffee. The sipped the hot drink in silence, sighs leaving both their lips.

Placing the cup down, he placed his hand on top of hers, held one of her fingers and stroked it up and down, and rubbed the back of her hand with this thumb. It seemed like a normal action to most, but to them, it was how he showed his affection for her. By touch. He loved touching her, to believe that she’s here, with him.

He gazed at her and she blinked. He watched her eyes slowly become more awake—now that she’s had her coffee—and there was a brightness to it now.

“You have the most mesmerizing eyes.” He murmured, not knowing he had actually said it out loud.

Touka stifled a laugh. “Are you flirting with me, husband?”

Two red spots appeared on his cheeks. “N-no..! Errr yes?”

She tsked then smiled. "Whatever it is, we gotta improve on your flirting skills."

Kaneki laughed. His wife's eyes crinkled in amusement.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Downing her last sip of coffee, she watched his adam's apple move as he drank his coffee and patiently waited for him to finish his cup. The moment he let out a satisfied gasp from finishing his drink and put his cup down onto the table, she stood up, and he stared up at her curiously.

"Get up," Touka ordered.

He frowned, but got up nonetheless, all the while flashing her a puzzled look. "What are you up to?"

"To the bedroom, of course. Didn't I say I wouldn't mind?" She said, as a matter of fact, as if this was obvious.

Kaneki recalled their conversation after their kiss and feel a blush coming on. Touka took his hand and together, they headed back for the bedroom and closed the door behind them.


End file.
